


Lean On Me

by cherrycarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, also this title is so UNORIGINAL, but its a seventeen song so shush, but thats expected, idk why i thought this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycarat/pseuds/cherrycarat
Summary: yall this is so EMBARASSINGso this was a thing i wrote at midnight at some point because i was in a Mood (notably a verkwan Mood because i had just watched the verkwan videos from that one fansign with the fox and bunny ears, you know the one) and so it somehow turned into this, which is just what i think these two are like when they’re being dumb and fluffy and in love, and i was honestly not going to post this in the first place so maybe its best not to take this seriously ok ok enjoyalso this is for anyone who’s mad at me because i promised smut in my last fic but didn’t include any because i didn’t feel like it was necessary. this time you’re getting it lmaoalso also im new to this dont hurt me thanks





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> yall this is so EMBARASSING
> 
> so this was a thing i wrote at midnight at some point because i was in a Mood (notably a verkwan Mood because i had just watched the verkwan videos from that one fansign with the fox and bunny ears, you know the one) and so it somehow turned into this, which is just what i think these two are like when they’re being dumb and fluffy and in love, and i was honestly not going to post this in the first place so maybe its best not to take this seriously ok ok enjoy
> 
> also this is for anyone who’s mad at me because i promised smut in my last fic but didn’t include any because i didn’t feel like it was necessary. this time you’re getting it lmao
> 
> also also im new to this dont hurt me thanks

 

 

Seungkwan threw himself lazily onto the couch, letting his body sink into the soft cushions. The room was cast only in the hazy glows of the late-night traffic on the highway outside, complemented by the sounds of passing cars. This was one of the few rare instances where he was in the apartment alone. 

 

The group had had a fansign that morning  – nothing out of the ordinary, apart from the cute animal headbands  – and in the evening, a few of the members had decided to go get dinner to enjoy the evening free of responsibilities. The members that hadn’t gone had instead headed for the apartment upstairs, the second of the two flats that were split between the thirteen members. 

 

Seungkwan had originally planned to join them, seeing as Hansol had gone with them; even after all the playful teasing and affection he had shown Hansol at the fanmeet, he had continued to cling onto Hansol all the way until they had gotten back to the apartments  –  the members were used to him sticking to Hansol’s side by this point, though the expressions of adoration never went past quick pecks on the cheek, at least not in front of them .  But he figured he might as well stay in his own apartment this time, and enjoy the peace and quiet for once.

 

At least, until he heard the door open from behind him. 

 

There was the soft sound of light footsteps across the floor as whoever it was stepped through the doorway, the sound of shoes being slipped off, and then the sound of the door shutting gently.

 

“Seungkwan-ah.”

 

Seungkwan recognized the voice, but pushed himself up so he could look towards the entranceway. Hansol was stood there, features barely recognizable in the low light, but Seungkwan could tell there was probably one of his usual unaware expressions on his face.

 

“I’m over here,” Seungkwan said, but got off the couch and stood up so Hansol could see him.

 

Hansol walked over to the kitchen area nearby, putting his bag down on the counter. Seungkwan watched from where he was standing.

 

“Why’d you come downstairs?” Seungkwan asked, genuinely curious.

 

Hansol looked up at him. “I didn’t feel up for whatever they were going to do.”

 

Seungkwan nodded, watching Hansol open up his bag and look for something. “It’s a lot quieter down here anyway.”

 

Hansol hummed in agreement. 

 

Seungkwan turned on his heel, assuming that was all Hansol wanted to say at that point, attempting to drop himself onto the couch again.

 

“Seungkwan-ah.”

 

“Hm?” Seungkwan asked, turning back around. Hansol had let go of his bag, but there was nothing in his hands. He was fidgeting with his fingers.

 

Hansol hesitated for a moment. “What was that at the fanmeet today?”

 

Seungkwan’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “What do you mean?”

 

“The winking. And the trying to kiss my cheek.”

 

“Oh.” Seungkwan began to smile unintentionally, realising what Hansol meant. “I wasn’t kissing your cheek. I was using my fingers to make it feel like I was.”

 

“I guessed that,” Hansol said, his face mirroring Seungkwan’s expression instinctively. “It was just… it’s hard to tell sometimes with you.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Seungkwan said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You’re the more publicly affectionate one,” Hansol said. “Even in front of fans.”

 

“I was only messing around then,” Seungkwan said. He took a few steps up to where Hansol was standing. “I wouldn’t do anything stupid in front of them.”

 

“I know,” Hansol said, giving Seungkwan a reassuring look. “I know.”

 

“Did you think I’d actually kiss you in front of all those people?” Seungkwan said, taking a step closer. He could see Hansol clearer at this distance, the fluffy brown hair, the lopsided smile. “All those cameras?”

 

“Of course not,” Hansol said, eyeing Seungkwan as the other took another step towards him. They were close enough where Hansol could notice their slight height difference, making him feel a bit conscious of how he was looking at Seungkwan.

 

“You know,” Seungkwan said, taking the last step so they were right in front of each other, barely enough space between them, “I save all of that for when we’re alone.

 

Hansol could feel his cheeks burn, and hoped Seungkwan couldn’t see the color in them in the dim light. He’d end up becoming the target of Seungkwan’s teasing torment, and though it was usually fun, he was far more interested in other things right now. “Yeah?” he asked innocuously.

 

“Yeah,” Seungkwan said, lowering his voice, then leaning forward, tiptoeing up slightly, so he could place a kiss on Hansol’s lips.

 

It wasn’t more than a peck, and he was pulling away before Hansol could even fully register it, but Seungkwan wasn’t given a chance to completely part before Hansol was taking the initiative to lean in and kiss Seungkwan back.

 

Seungkwan made a soft sound of content as he felt Hansol’s lips against his, gentle and soft and sweet like always. 

 

A hand came up to caress Seungkwan’s cheek, so he allowed himself to place his own hands on Hansol’s sides as they fell into the rhythm of slow moving lips and careful movements.

 

Hansol pulled away momentarily, making Seungkwan blink, and Hansol couldn’t help but notice Seungkwan’s plump lips and how they were slightly parted and flushed. His eyes flitted up to meet Seungkwan’s, and he was pleasantly surprised to see Seungkwan smile at the eye contact.

 

“You’re always so shy when we do this,” Seungkwan said softly, kindly.

 

“You make me sound so docile,” Hansol said. 

 

Seungkwan lifted a finger to run it across Hansol’s bottom lip carefully. “That’s not the word I would have chosen.”

 

“No?” Hansol asked, amused.

 

“No,” Seungkwan said. “I like seeing you like this.”

 

Hansol chuckled, cupping Seungkwan’s cheeks and leaning in to kiss him, deeper this time.

 

Seungkwan made another sound, of surprise and satisfaction, when he felt Hansol’s tongue meet his. His hands grasped at the front of Hansol’s shirt, and Hansol knowingly allowed it, choosing to let his own hand loop around the back of Seungkwan’s neck.

 

Barely a few moments later, Hansol broke away again, which made Seungkwan whine in objection. The side of Hansol’s mouth came up in a half-smile at the reaction, so he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Seungkwan’s jaw.

 

“Don’t act like you’re not the one that usually has to hide these,” Seungkwan said, tilting his head away from Hansol and giving him a knowing look. Hansol bit down on his lip, stopping himself from making an equally snarky remark, and allowing Seungkwan to take control instead.

 

His eyes fluttered close, and he tilted his head back to allow further access as Seungkwan trailed kisses all the way from his jawline down to the bottom of his neck, not missing a single spot in between.

 

“Don’t leave marks,” Hansol breathed out as Seungkwan nipped at the skin around his collarbone.

 

“You say that as if I’ll listen,” Seungkwan scoffed, continuing to bite and kiss the delicate skin, turning sensitive spots into shades of wine.

 

“I hate having to make up reasons to explain to the makeup artists,” Hansol sighed, but reveled in the feeling of the heat each time Seungkwan’s mouth touched his skin. “They never believe me anyway.”

 

“That’s the fun of it,” Seungkwan said with a wink, making Hansol roll his eyes. “Can we go inside?”

 

Hansol nodded, and let himself be pulled inside Seungkwan’s bedroom by him.

 

Seungkwan sat himself down on his bed first, cueing for Hansol to climb above him, his knees on either side of Seungkwan’s thighs. Seungkwan tugged on Hansol’s shirt, making him lean down so he could pull Hansol into a kiss.

 

Hansol consequently ended up pushing himself down onto Seungkwan’s thighs, which made the latter gasp against Hansol’s lips.

 

“ _ Ugh _ ,” Seungkwan groaned, breaking the kiss. “Hansol.”

 

“Sorry,” Hansol said, smiling apologetically.

 

“Don’t say that,” Seungkwan scolded, pulling Hansol into their unfinished kiss.

 

Hansol’s hands trailed over the front of Seungkwan’s shirt, finding their way round to his lower back and slipping down so he could give Seungkwan’s ass a squeeze, making the latter sigh against his lips.

 

Meanwhile, Seungkwan’s hands moved down to the hem of Hansol’s shirt, playing with the edge of the fabric.

 

“Should I?” Hansol asked when they pulled away, and Seungkwan nodded.

 

Seungkwan leaned back to give Hansol space so he could lift his shirt off, pulling it off from the neck and tossing it aside. Seungkwan wasted no time in relocating his hands on Hansol’s torso, running his fingers across Hansol’s toned stomach.

 

“I want to kiss every part of you,” Seungkwan said, making Hansol shiver as he ghosted his finger across Hansol’s skin.

 

“So do I,” Hansol said, giving Seungkwan his one of his classic lazy smiles. It made Seungkwan’s heart flutter, like he was a kid whose crush had just given him a candy heart. It was a feeling he treasured in moments like these. So charming. So embarrassing.

 

“Come on,” Hansol said, placing his hands on Seungkwan’s chest and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

He pulled at Seungkwan’s shirt, now leaning back so Seungkwan could take his own shirt off, his arms crossed as he pulled it off.

 

“You’re so cute,” Hansol said, giving Seungkwan a small kiss where his hands had been previously on his chest.

 

“I know,” Seungkwan said smugly, making Hansol let out a small laugh.

 

“You’ve been so confident lately,” Hansol mused, playing with Seungkwan’s hair. “I love it.”

 

“Come here,” Seungkwan said, moving himself further up the bed so he was resting against the headboard. Hansol followed, positioning himself above Seungkwan comfortably so he could put his weight down on Seungkwan and kiss him.

 

Seungkwan pulled him into the kiss equally as eagerly, the previous pace picking up once more. Both of their hands were moving, exploring each others bodies, trailing heat on bare skin. Somewhere in between, Seungkwan had pushed Hansol over onto his back, so now Seungkwan was hovering over the younger of the two, still caught up in the theatrics of touching. Seungkwan let his hand slip further down, past Hansol’s waist, past his hips, and over the front of Hansol’s pants.

 

“Fuck,” Hansol moaned, his hips moving upwards into Seungkwan’s hand. “ _ Seungkwan _ .”

 

“Is this okay?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“Yeah,” Hansol said, his words shaky. “Of course.”

 

Seungkwan took that as a prompt to continue, so he pressed his fingers down against Hansol’s bulge, tracing the outline gently.

 

Hansol’s breath hitched with each movement, and Seungkwan found himself increasingly more electrified with every sound.

 

“ _ Seungkwan _ ,” Hansol whimpered as Seungkwan moved upwards so his thigh was pressed up against the front of Hansol’s shorts. “ _ Boo. Please.” _

 

It took Seungkwan a moment to figure out what Hansol wanted, but within a few seconds he was pulling Hansol out of his pants, making his cheeks go rosy red.

 

Seungkwan said nothing, choosing to palm Hansol’s cock through his boxers, indulging in the noise he made.

 

“ _ Ugh.  _ Just-,” Hansol coughed out, unable to finish his sentence.

 

Seungkwan knew well enough what he wanted this time, and obliged, pulling down Hansol’s boxers and making him hiss as he ran his hand up Hansol’s length.

 

“Fuck. Okay, maybe I said that too fast,” Hansol said, making Seungkwan laugh.

 

“Really?”

 

“I’m joking,” Hansol said, and Seungkwan smiled.

 

Seungkwan wrapped his hand around the base of Hansol’s cock, his encircled fingers running along his length, making Hansol squirm.

 

Hansol let out a small whimper when Seungkwan began to pick up the pace, flicking his wrist and stroking the top. Seungkwan resisted the urge to kiss Hansol again, to swallow the sounds of the soft moans, letting himself hear them and drowning himself in the pleasure.

 

“I don’t want to-” Hansol managed to whine out, “-not yet.”

 

Seungkwan pulled his hand away, leaning back and raising an eyebrow. “You’ve got other plans.”

 

Hansol tilted his head off to the side, his eyes scanning the room. “Maybe,” he said, taking in a breath.

 

“Yeah?” Seungkwan asked playfully, letting himself off of Hansol so the younger could find his way back on top of Seungkwan.

 

“Yeah,” Hansol said, pushing Seungkwan down onto the bed. Seungkwan stretched his arms out comfortably, arching his back. Hansol ran a hand across Seungkwan’s stomach, down to the waistband of his shorts. He tugged at it, and Seungkwan lay back down so he could lift his hips up for Hansol to pull them off, along with Seungkwan’s briefs.

 

Immediately Hansol’s fingers went round to Seungkwan’s already hard cock, almost identical in the way Seungkwan had touched Hansol. Seungkwan’s hips jerked up, and he groaned in protest.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hansol asked, letting go and giving Seungkwan a concerned look.

 

“Nothing,” Seungkwan answered in a small voice. “I was just thinking.”

 

“Of what?” Hansol prompted, smiling and leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of Seungkwan’s nose.

 

A blush began to spread across Seungkwan’s cheeks, beginning right where Hansol’s lips had been. “I don’t know. I just thought,” Seungkwan said, his eyes looking away, as if he was too flustered to make eye contact. “Could I maybe, ride you, for tonight?”

 

Hansol hadn’t been expecting the question, so for a second he was unprepared, his mouth parted slightly in surprise as he sat there, staring at Seungkwan and his pink cheeks.  _ Those cute pink cheeks. _

 

“Yeah,” he finally stammered out. “Yeah, yeah.” He fumbled, reaching across Seungkwan towards the bedside table, opening up a drawer and pulling out a small bottle.

 

Seungkwan took it from him, only watching him occasionally through his downcast eyelashes. Hansol moved so Seungkwan could sit up, opening the bottle and squeezing some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. Hansol opened his mouth as if to say something, but Seungkwan shook his head.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll do it.”

 

Seungkwan moved around, trying to find a comfortable position. Hansol leaned forward and kissed him as Seungkwan’s finger reached out, circling his entrance. Hansol felt Seungkwan hum against his lips as he pushed the tip of a finger in, and Hansol distracted him as it went in further, tracing patterns on Seungkwan’s chest.

 

“Ugh,” Seungkwan grunted as he pushed his finger in deeper. It wasn’t as if he had never done this before, but it was always awkward, and it was always uncomfortable at first. Hansol did his best to divert his attention, continuing to kiss him and massage him reassuringly.

 

As Seungkwan began to get comfortable, he slipped in more fingers, one by one up, up to the knuckles, in slow movements that grew faster, and he found himself growing increasingly harder and making himself desperately need more. Hansol swallowed up the moans and grunts, feeling Seungkwan’s fingers digging into his back, finding himself needing more as well.

 

“I’m good,” Seungkwan said, once he was finally used to the feeling again- or he was up to the point where he couldn’t wait any longer, sliding out his fingers. His expression shifted to something more comfortable.

 

“I - uh - need a condom,” Hansol said softly, making Seungkwan let out a small sound in surprise.

 

Seungkwan pushed himself off the bed with a small huff, leaning for the same drawer Hansol had gotten the bottle out of and rummaging around until his fingers felt the plastic he was looking for.

 

“My hands are slippery,” he said, settling back into Hansol’s lap. Hansol lifted a hand to take it from him, but he was already lifting it up to his mouth and ripping the package open with his teeth. He put a hand on the base of Hansol’s cock, making him shudder suddenly at the touch. Seungkwan smiled, rolling the condom on.

 

“This is fine, yeah?” Seungkwan asked, letting his hand stroke Hansol’s cock a few more times before pulling away. Hansol gave him an affirmative smile back, resting himself against the pillows comfortably.

 

Seungkwan repositioned himself where he was sitting so he could line himself up with Hansol’s hips, putting his weight down on Hansol, and slowly, he started to sink down onto Hansol’s cock. His hands grasped at bare skin, so Hansol took them and interlaced his fingers, allowing Seungkwan to squeeze as he took all of Hansol’s length.

 

“Fuck,” Seungkwan groaned, settling himself on Hansol fully. “You good?”

 

“Stop saying that,” Hansol chided, shaking slightly. He was already getting a bit lightheaded, and it definitely didn’t help when Seungkwan decided to bounce his hips once experimentally.

 

“Shit, I wasn’t ready,” Hansol moaned, throwing his head back.

 

“Neither was I,” Seungkwan said, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. He tried again, to repeat what he did, making Hansol jerk his hips upward, even deeper into Seungkwan than he thought was possible.

 

Seungkwan reveled in the feeling, starting a rhythm of bouncing up and down in a slow, steady tempo.

 

This time Hansol’s grip on Seungkwan’s hands tightened, and he tugged slightly, letting Seungkwan know it was okay for him to put all his weight on him.

 

“Lean on me,” Hansol said, his words half lost in a shaky sigh as Seungkwan decided to roll his hips.

 

Hansol let go of one of Seungkwan’s hands so he could wrap it around Seungkwan’s cock, matching the erratic up and down movements.  Seungkwan found it in himself to try moving faster, moving differently, and Hansol kept up, thumbing at the head and flicking his wrist in quick movements.

 

Their hair was plastered to their foreheads, shiny beads on their temples. Seungkwan’s mouth was open, plump lips parted, and dark marks were being formed where Seungkwan squeezed at Hansol’s fingers and palms.

 

“I can’t-” Hansol let out, panting as Seungkwan kept the pace, and with each movement it hit all the right spots. Seungkwan’s voice got louder, higher, repeating Hansol’s name as Hansol repeats his.

 

In what felt like less than a moment, Seungkwan had one final jerk of his hips before he came, letting out a whine which Hansol took in, a white mess covering his fingers.

 

Hansol didn’t last much longer either, and Seungkwan felt the full effect of it, their hands desperately grasping for each other once more. Their breaths were mismatched, uneven, and Seungkwan could feel Hansol’s chest rise and fall rapidly under their clasped hands.

 

Hansol let out a small laugh in between breaths, making Seungkwan’s heart flutter, so he leaned down to give him one final kiss, a soft gesture.

 

“Do you mind?” Hansol said against Seungkwan’s lips, and the latter sighed and pulled away, pulling himself off of Hansol and collapsing onto the bed beside him. Hansol pulled the condom off and pushed himself off the bed so he could head to the bathroom, returning a moment later to find Seungkwan spread out across the sheets.

 

“I’m too tired to get up right now,” Seungkwan said, and then gestured to Hansol with a wave of his finger,  “Come here.”

 

Hansol climbed back into bed, placing a kiss on Seungkwan’s forehead before laying beside him so they were facing each other.

 

“You’re so pretty even like this,” Seungkwan said, stroking Hansol’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

 

Hansol looked away in embarrassment, but he shifted closer to he was tucked against Seungkwan’s body. “Do you think the others will be back soon?.”

 

Seungkwan sighed as he relaxed, throwing an arm over Hansol’s body. “They won’t come in here. Don’t worry.”

 

Hansol nodded. He could feel the pattern of Seungkwan’s chest rising and falling pressed up against him like this, his own breath matching the rhythm of Seungkwan’s as they both drifted off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me i don't know why i wrote this either  
> (how do people do this, its highkey embarassing lmao)
> 
> depending on when you read this, this may or may not have had typos, im just too lazy to go over it again  
> but also special thanks to my girl angie for helping me proofread, love u bb
> 
> hmu at @cherrycarat on twitter or instagram or even tumblr if you wanna chitchat about stuff (i promise im not a loser)


End file.
